<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a year away by Rehearsal_Dweller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031882">a year away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller'>Rehearsal_Dweller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Even a Day [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Royalty AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has been given a huge opportunity and a huge responsibility, to represent his kingdom and work on an international road project with engineers from all the surrounding kingdoms. It's exciting. It's amazing.</p>
<p>It's a year long, two kingdoms away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins &amp; David Jacobs, background Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Even a Day [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a year away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: for even a day is done! both storylines have satisfying arcs and i like where i left them.<br/>also me: what if i wrote another 5k word fic though?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Davey isn’t looking forward to the road project. He really, really is – this is the first time Esther has trusted Davey with something of this scale, and the opportunity to work with and learn from engineers from other kingdoms is absolutely thrilling – but he’s homesick before he even reaches the border.</p>
<p>He hasn’t been away from Manhattan Castle for any significant period of time in twenty years, and he’s going to miss it <em>terribly</em>. For all that he’s spent the last few days insisting to Jack that it’s <em>only a year, darling</em>, sitting in the back of a carriage that’s driving away from his entire life and everyone he loves, it feels a lot more like <em>a <strong>whole</strong> year</em>. It’s echoing through his head in Jack’s slightly petulant tones, <em>a whole fucking year, Davey-mine.</em></p>
<p>But this is <em>important</em>. Too important to fight back when his mother told him he’d be going in her place, too important to let Jack try to talk him out of it. He’s representing their kingdom on his own, which is a <em>huge</em> deal, because Race won’t be able to join him away for another six months.</p>
<p>(Six months, half a year, half of the whole entire fucking year that Davey will be away from home and his family and <em>Jack</em>.)</p>
<p>Somewhat unconsciously, Davey starts fiddling with the bracelet he wears on his left wrist as he watches the countryside roll by.</p>
<p>Well. The sooner he gets there, the sooner it’ll all be done.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As I write this, I’ve not even yet arrived at my destination, but I’ve already been gone three days and I already miss you so. I worry that the distance will slow our letters too much for me to bear – after twenty years of being just a shout away, we’re to spend twelve months separated by miles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving for so long, I’m sorry for leaving at all, I’m sorry that I’m not actually sorry for going away, because you and I both know it could never have gone any other way. I hope that by the time I return you will have forgiven me, my love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I pray you and the rest of our families are well in my absence. I shall undoubtedly think of you – all of you, but you, my dearest, especially – daily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>Davey arrives mid-morning, and is greeted almost immediately by Bryan Denton, the head of the project and owner of the estate hosting them.</p>
<p>“You must be David Jacobs!” he says, once Davey has found his feet on solid ground for the first time in several hours.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Davey replies, a little nervously.</p>
<p>Denton waves him off. “None of that, young man. We’re all working together here, we don’t need to be formal.” He holds a hand out for Davey to shake. “I’m Bryan, though a few of our younger engineers insist on calling me by my surname. You’re welcome to use whichever you feel most comfortable with. I am correct in assuming you’re David, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Davey replies. “What gave me away?”</p>
<p>“I recognize the Manhattans’ crest,” says Denton, nodding toward the patch on Davey’s jacket. “And you’re also the spitting image of your mother. I’ve worked with Esther Jacobs many times – if you’re even half the engineer she is, we’re lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>“I can only hope to live up to her,” says Davey.</p>
<p>“She wouldn’t have sent you if you couldn’t,” Denton says, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Davey replies.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re tired from your journey,” says Denton. “Come in, come in, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying and get you introduced to some of our other bright young minds.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It occurs to Davey, midway through being introduced to the handful of other representatives of various kingdoms working on the road project, that he hasn’t been David for this long since the Jacobs family moved to Manhattan Castle when he was five years old.</p>
<p>The group is a mix of people around David’s age and people closer to Denton and Esther’s. It makes sense – the idea behind bringing everyone together like this was to get a mix of experience and youthful innovation, as well as inter-kingdom cooperation.</p>
<p>He has a gut feeling he knows who he’ll get along best with – the first and last men he’s introduced to, both of an age with Davey.</p>
<p>“This is Benjamin Davenport,” Denton says, as they approach the nearest table in the workroom. Its occupant doesn’t look up, focused on the calculation he’s doing. “<em>Ben</em>!”</p>
<p>Benjamin looks up, startled. He’s got long hair that’s fallen over his eyes, which he combs back with his fingers before smiling brightly up at Denton and Davey. “Oh, hey, Denton!” He takes in Davey’s appearance, eye catching on his Manhattan crest. “Is this the Manhattan prince? I thought we weren’t expecting him until August?”</p>
<p>Davey laughs, he can’t help himself. “No, no, you’re right. Ra- Prince Anthony is still insisting he can’t get away from his Brooklyn estate for a few months yet. I’m David Jacobs, Esther Jacobs’s son.”</p>
<p>“Not a Manhattan?” Benjamin says, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No,” David confirms, though his right hand finds its way to the bracelet he wears all on its own. It’s the truth, of course, but not an entirely complete one. “Not a Manhattan. Just a friend to them, and our kingdom’s representative.”</p>
<p>Benjamin stands. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, David Jacobs-not-Manhattan. I’m glad you’re not the prince, as I’ve been told repeatedly that my manners in the presence of royalty are <em>absolutely atrocious</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m quite sure Prince Anthony won’t mind,” Davey confides conspiratorially, grinning. “As I happen to know from experience that his manners in <em>most</em> situations are likewise terrible.”</p>
<p>“Thank God,” says Benjamin. “I can hardly be expected to both behave myself <em>and</em> work.”</p>
<p>“Ben,” Denton says, somewhat long-sufferingly.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to pretend to be something I’m not, Denton,” Benjamin says.</p>
<p>Denton sighs and shakes his head and continues to lead Davey around the room. The last person they come to is also young and sitting cross-legged <em>on</em> his table as he studies a map.</p>
<p>“And last but certainly not least, we have JoJo de la Guerra,” Denton says, gesturing to him. “You may have crossed paths before, he comes as a representative of King Joseph Pulitzer.”</p>
<p>“We’ve not met personally, but we’re aware of each other,” says Davey. “Princess Katherine sends her greetings, JoJo.”</p>
<p>“Princess Katherine?” JoJo says, looking up. He’s got the same light in his eye that Race gets when he’s deep in his work, which warms Davey to him immediately. “You must be Davey!”</p>
<p>Davey grins. “That I am.”</p>
<p>“Davey?” repeats Denton.</p>
<p>“My nickname back home,” Davey says, shrugging. “Prince John has given himself a lifelong mission to eliminate the use of all his loved ones’ given names.”</p>
<p>JoJo laughs. “No wonder Princess Katherine has always insisted they’re such a good match; she’s the one who nicknamed me!”</p>
<p>“That’s far from the only reason, but a very good one,” Davey says fondly. He’s been gone less than a week, but he already misses Katherine.</p>
<p>He and JoJo start trading stories while Denton watches, amused.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll be a great fit here, David,” he says, once their conversation lulls.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” David replies. “I hope so.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I haven’t used my given name this much since I met you, it feels so strange. Twenty years of Davey gives way to twelve entire months of being David and solely David; the very idea of it makes me homesick. Though it isn’t even fully true – Kitty’s childhood friend JoJo is one of my companions here, and he has always known me as Davey from her stories, so Davey is the name he uses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He instructs me to pass along his regards to Kitty, if you’d do me the favor of relaying the message.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you terribly, darling. I know I haven’t yet been gone two full weeks, but I miss you. I don’t think I realized how deeply entwined our lives were until they aren’t anymore. I’ve always spent near every free moment with you, and many not free ones, too. To be alone so much is new and quite unpleasant. Still, I’ll survive this time apart, if only because I have reuniting with you to look forward to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours Always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>Davey finds himself gravitating toward Benjamin and JoJo, who he finds have already forged a friendship of their own which they welcome him into.</p>
<p>“You’re always writing letters, Davey,” Benjamin says one afternoon. He’d latched onto the nickname the moment he heard JoJo use it, and it’s an anchor of familiarity despite the fact that its two users are new friends. “Who are you writing to?”</p>
<p>“My family,” Davey replies with a shrug.</p>
<p>JoJo leans over his shoulder. “You’ve addressed this to <em>my dearest</em>. Is that what you call your mother in your kingdom?”</p>
<p>Davey sticks his tongue out a little childishly. “No. This is to – someone else.”</p>
<p>“I’ve not heard the man mention a spouse or betrothed or even a sweetheart <em>once</em>, have you?” Benjamin says to JoJo. JoJo shakes his head. “I thought not. And yet, here he is, clearly writing to one. Which is it, Davey?”</p>
<p>“Something like a husband,” Davey admits, glancing at the bracelet on his writing arm. “We can’t marry, for a number of reasons, but – yes. Something like a husband.”</p>
<p>Benjamin hums sympathetically. “You must miss him.”</p>
<p>“Like a lost limb,” says Davey. “We grew up together, I’m sure I’ve never been apart from him this long.”</p>
<p>It’s more information than he meant to give – not difficult, since he <em>meant</em> to give none – but Davey feels somewhat secure in the fact that neither Benjamin nor JoJo is likely to meet Jack and make the connection.</p>
<p>“I’ve left a partner back home, too,” says JoJo, patting Davey’s shoulder. “It does get easier, though not much.”</p>
<p>“Your attempt at reassurance is appreciated,” says Davey, smiling.</p>
<p>“This is why I have no attachments!” Benjamin says, leaning into Davey playfully. “No one to miss when I travel.”</p>
<p>“You have parents and siblings to miss,” Davey points out.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, but no romantic entanglements,” Benjamin replies, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “No partner to answer to when I’m up too late working or to miss like a lost limb when my work takes me away from home for months.”</p>
<p>“Not all of us are so lucky as to not be affected by romance, Benny,” JoJo says with a laugh. “Leave me and Davey to suffer in peace!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Though he does continue to miss Jack and the rest of the family desperately, Davey is enjoying his time at the Denton estate working on the road project. He gets along well with the other younger engineers, and is absolutely loving the opportunity to learn from the more experienced members of the team. He can hardly wait to see the finished product, even though once they finish their work the finished road system will still be a few years away.</p>
<p>Before he knows it, his year away from home is halfway over.</p>
<p>And the halfway point of the year brings –</p>
<p>“Davey Jacobs!”</p>
<p>Race.</p>
<p>The younger man barrels into him, catching him in a tight hug and lifting him off his feet.</p>
<p>“Hey, Racer,” Davey says fondly when he’s caught his breath again. “You missed me that much?”</p>
<p>“Almost as much as Jacky, I’m sure,” says Race. “And me you don’t write to!”</p>
<p>Davey laughs. “I write you plenty, Race.”</p>
<p>“Do not!” Race says, just this side of a whine. “I hear from you once every handful of weeks, and always ‘what do you think of this problem, Race’ and never ‘I miss you, how’s your family?’”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve missed you,” says Davey, laughing. “How <em>is</em> your charming husband?”</p>
<p>“Charming,” Race replies a little dreamily. “And the girls are well. I’ve heard a rumor your brother may start courting my sister-in-law soon.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Davey says. “Maebh, I assume?”</p>
<p>“Who else?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, as I’ve only ever been able to coax the briefest mention of his love life from him,” says Davey, rolling his eyes. “I think he’s embarrassed of it. Not of Maebh, of course, but of how awkward he is in love.”</p>
<p>“He’s definitely that,” agrees Race. “But it’s sweet. He’s stayed with us a few times over the last few months, I think he’s working up his nerve to actually talk to Spot about it.”</p>
<p>“And will Spot give his permission when he does ask?”</p>
<p>“Of course he will, he’s so soft for his sisters it’s almost funny, and Maebh adores Les.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Care to introduce the rest of us to your friend, Davey?” Benjamin says from behind him. Davey laughs.</p>
<p>“Of course!” he replies, turning back toward the group. “The last of our number to join us, because he’s been making excuses –“</p>
<p>“I run a <em>household</em>, Davey, I could hardly get away for a whole year –“</p>
<p>“Prince Anthony Manhattan,” Davey finishes, ignoring the interruption. Race pulls a face at the use of his real name, but that’s how things go in this sort of situation. Race is just lucky Davey didn’t whip out his other three names. “My longtime work partner back home. He trained under my mother as well.”</p>
<p>“Then he’ll be a welcome addition,” one of the older engineers says, nodding.</p>
<p>“I should hope so,” says Race, grinning. He turns his attention fully back to Davey, his smile softening into something more personal. “Oh! Davey, I’ve brought you a surprise. Come outside with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” says Davey, suspicious.</p>
<p>Race leads him back through the building, out to the front steps. The carriage Race arrived in is still out front, the unloading of his trunks being supervised by –</p>
<p>“Jack!” Davey says, thoroughly surprised.</p>
<p>Jack turns at the sound of Davey’s voice, his face lighting up. “Davey!”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Davey blurts, running down the last few steps to reach his – Jack.</p>
<p>“Accompanying my little brother on a long journey,” says Jack. Softer, he adds, “Surprising my love, who I’ve not seen in six months?”</p>
<p>“Color me surprised, Jackie,” says Davey. He’s blinking back actual <em>tears</em> of joy at the sight of Jack. They’ve written near-constantly for the entire span of Davey’s absence, but it’s not the same.</p>
<p>Davey is painfully aware of the fact that he <em>cannot</em> hug Jack here, though. Not because doing so would be inappropriate – Lord knows, Race’s greeting set a certain standard – but because there is no way that Davey could embrace Jack and <em>not</em> have it be painfully obvious what they are to each other. Davey is dying to throw his arms around Jack and cling tight and never let go, but that’s –</p>
<p>It would be a little much, even for them. Even for the dearest of dear friends.</p>
<p>After six months apart, there is no way Davey could hug Jack like anything less than a lover, even if he could stand not to kiss him, and the front lawn of Bryan Denton’s estate is not somewhere they can get away with that.</p>
<p>“How long are you here?” Davey says quietly, because he knows there is <em>no</em> way that Jack sweet talked anybody into letting him stay out of the country for six months just to “accompany Race.”</p>
<p>“Three nights,” says Jack. “It would only have been one, but when we informed your host that I was travelling with Race to keep him company, he insisted I stay at least a few days. Who was I to say no?”</p>
<p>“Three nights,” Davey repeats.</p>
<p>“That’s three more nights than I expected to see you this year,” Jack replies softly. “I’ve missed you, Davey-mine.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you something dreadful, Jackie-mine,” says Davey. “I love you. I never want to do anything like this again.”</p>
<p>Jack laughs, but it’s a little bit sad. “I love you, too, sweetheart. But we both know that isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t,” Davey admits. “And it’s horrible.”</p>
<p>“It’s who you are,” says Jack, shrugging. “I knew what I was signing up for. I just never expected something like this to be –“</p>
<p>“So soon,” finishes Davey. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No time for sorry, Davey,” says Jack. “We’ve only got a few days.”</p>
<p>“And then six more months,” Davey says. “Only six months.”</p>
<p>“Only six months,” echoes Jack.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dinner that night is chaotic, with the addition of the two princes. Race is trying to get to know as many of them as possible as quickly as possible, while Jack hovers close to Davey throughout the evening, even while different members of the team try to find a chance to talk to him. It’s understandable that people want to talk to Jack, Davey tells himself, since he’s the crown prince of their kingdom. He’ll be king one day. Anybody would want an opportunity to have a conversation with someone like that.</p>
<p>Understandable as it is, Davey finds himself wishing for even one moment of uninterrupted conversation with Jack that’s just the two of them.</p>
<p>“And then Kitty said –“</p>
<p>“Prince John, do you have a moment?”</p>
<p>“No, actually,” Jack says, his voice betraying that he’s clearly feeling the same as Davey. “I was speaking to David.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t seem important,” Oscar, who’d interrupted them, says dismissively.</p>
<p>While he’s clearly not the first this evening to be working on this idea, he <em>is</em> the first to put it to words.</p>
<p>“I think,” says Jack, in <em>full</em> offended prince tones, “you’ll find that it’s not yours to decide which conversations of mine are important. Please excuse us.”</p>
<p>Jack puts a hand at the small of Davey’s back and starts walking away, and Oscar opens his mouth to say something else but is, thankfully, flagged down by Benjamin for a conversation.</p>
<p>Davey meets Benjamin’s eye over his shoulder – Ben is not fond of Oscar at <em>all</em>, and there’s no way this isn’t him trying to save Davey – and gives him a grateful smile. Benjamin just nods and waves him on.</p>
<p>Jack and Davey step outside onto a balcony overlooking the grounds, finally, if only briefly, alone.</p>
<p>“<em>It didn’t seem important,”</em> Jack fumes. “The nerve.”</p>
<p>“Oscar is a bit of a dick,” Davey says. He rubs Jack’s arm soothingly. “What were you telling me about Kitty?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it doesn’t even matter,” says Jack, sighing. “We’ve got almost no time together, Davey, and everybody in the world – ugh, at home nobody bothers us, you know?”</p>
<p>“They do at parties, which this is, almost,” Davey points out. “We get no peace.”</p>
<p>“Do you ever wish we weren’t –“</p>
<p>“Jack,” Davey cuts in. “No. We can’t.”</p>
<p>“No,” Jack agrees with a sigh, looking up at the starry sky. “We can’t.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you find this before you get home, so that you’ll be able to read it while you travel. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Thank you, thank you, </em>thank you<em> for your visit. I realize now that if I’d gone another six months before getting to see your face I might have completely melted down in Race’s room around month eight. I may yet – I still do miss you so – but your visit has likely at least pushed it back to month nine or ten.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t regret coming away for this project, but I wish with all my heart that it had been hosted just a fraction closer to home. Just close enough to slip away a weekend or two and meet you halfway someplace, or pop home for a few days as some of the others have.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you. I saw you minutes ago and I miss you. By the time you read this, know that I’ll miss you that much more for however long we’ve been apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Six more months.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours Always.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Two days after Jack leaves, Benjamin sits down at Davey’s worktable.</p>
<p>“So, Prince John?” he says softly.</p>
<p>Davey nods. “Were we so obvious?”</p>
<p>“He wears a bracelet like yours,” Benjamin says. He nods toward Davey’s, which he’s once again playing with absently. “And also, I thought he was going to punch Oscar for interrupting you that first night.”</p>
<p>“He’s much too well trained for that,” says Davey, laughing. “Though I’m sure he would’ve liked to.”</p>
<p>“When you said you couldn’t marry your sweetheart, I assumed he was someone your parents disapproved of, or someone who would’ve taken you too far from your work,” says Benjamin. The question is obvious. <em>Why.</em></p>
<p>“Jack is married,” Davey says quietly. “An arrangement. Not that that stopped us falling in love, of course, but. Well.” He sighs. “His wife actually gifted us the bracelets. She’s far to good to us, our Katherine.”</p>
<p>“JoJo’s Katherine?” Benjamin asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“The very same,” says Davey.</p>
<p>“That’s all – I’m sorry,” says Benjamin. “That must suck.”</p>
<p>Davey shrugs. “It is what it is. Jack and I are both too important to our kingdom for us to do anything but make the best of it.”</p>
<p>Benjamin shakes his head. “Still sucks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Davey, “it still sucks.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Race flops onto Davey’s bed, early one Saturday morning. He’s been here two months, Davey’s been here eight.</p>
<p>“How the <em>fuck</em> are you doing this?” says Race.</p>
<p>“Doing what, Racer?” Davey replies sleepily.</p>
<p>“I miss Sean so fucking much,” Race says. It’s quiet, almost a confession.</p>
<p>Davey knows that Race loves his husband, <em>everyone</em> in Manhattan castle knows that Race loves his husband, but Race is rarely one for quiet sentiment. It feels a little odd to hear him say this so plainly, so <em>sadly</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tones,” says Davey. “Come here.” He sits up, scooting back on the bed to rest his back against the headboard, and waves Race toward him.</p>
<p>Race crawls over and lets Davey gather him up into his arms, his head resting against Davey’s chest. It reminds Davey of when they were kids, when Race was just as likely to seek Davey out after a nightmare as his mother or Jack.</p>
<p>Like he’s read Davey’s mind, Race huffs a watery laugh. “I feel like a little kid like this.”</p>
<p>“No kidding,” says Davey. He presses a kiss to Race’s hair.</p>
<p>“M’glad I got one’a my big brothers here, though,” Race says quietly. He picks his head up, meeting Davey’s eye. “For real, Davey, how are you holding up so well? Spot and I write constantly but it’s still – it’s so hard.”</p>
<p>Davey shrugs. “Every day is one day closer to going home. And I try to focus on the work.”</p>
<p>“You <em>would</em> be able to turn it off just by focusing on the work,” says Race.</p>
<p>“<em>Race.”</em></p>
<p>“For real! You and Jack spent <em>how</em> long ignoring the fact that you have real live feelings for each other just because’a your whole duty thing?” Race says, rolling his eyes. “You’ve had a lot of practice at this.”</p>
<p>“Anthony Theodore Luca Manhattan Larkin, I <em>will</em> shove you off of this bed, you <em>know</em> I will,” says Davey.</p>
<p>Race’s arms tighten around Davey. “<em>Noooo</em>. I’m just teasing, Davey, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” says Davey. He runs his fingers through Race’s curls. “You’re not really wrong, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” says Race. “You two’s six kinds’a mess. Bet’cha miss him somethin’ awful, though.”</p>
<p>“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Davey admits. “We haven’t been apart this long since we <em>met</em>.”</p>
<p>“That’s Charlie’s whole life,” says Race. “And Les’s.”</p>
<p>“Longer than Les’s,” Davey says.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Race drops his head back onto Davey’s shoulder. “He loves you so fuckin’ much, you know. He really does.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” says Davey. He runs his fingers through Race’s hair again. “I know.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <em>My Dearest:</em>
</p>
<p><em>I have a distinct feeling that this is going to be my last letter to you, because finally, </em>finally<em>, I’ll be heading for home before long! I’m so close to returning to you, my love, that if I posted another letter between this and leaving, the letter would barely beat me home.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be travelling with Race, which I am slightly dreading, if only because Race may be a grown, married adult man but trapped in a carriage with no activities but conversation and watching the countryside go by seems bound and determined to turn him right back into the three-year-old child he was when I met him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We’re counting down in weeks now, my love. I’ll be home before you know it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours Always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>The day they all leave, after two days of celebration over finishing the project, Davey hugs JoJo and Benjamin approximately seven times.</p>
<p>“You have to come visit Manhattan Castle,” Davey insists. “JoJo, you’d <em>love</em> the ballroom, it’s –<em> oh</em>, I can’t even explain, but you’ll fucking <em>die</em> when you see the arches, okay?”</p>
<p>JoJo laughs. “If you insist.”</p>
<p>“I do!” says Davey. “I’ll host you, I’ll get Racer to come out from Brooklyn –“</p>
<p>“What are you saying about me?” Race says from where he’s talking to Denton.</p>
<p>“That if Jo and Ben come out to visit, you’ll drag yourself away from your husband and come <em>home</em> for a week or two –“</p>
<p>“Shut up, I come home all the time!”</p>
<p>“Your mama disagrees.”</p>
<p>“My mama would think that if I spent half the year in the castle.”</p>
<p>Benjamin laughs. “Lord, you two really did grow up together, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“What gives us away?” Davey and Race say in unison, before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>Davey checks the time. “We really do need to get going.”</p>
<p>“Tragic,” says Benjamin. He pulls Davey into one more hug. “I’ll see you, Davey Jacobs. Be sure to write.”</p>
<p>“For sure,” says Davey.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s late a few days later when Race and Davey arrive at Manhattan Castle. Davey tears up a bit at the sight of it when they enter the grounds, which surprises him a little. For all that he’s desperately, <em>desperately</em> missed all of the people inside of it, he hasn’t really given much thought to the building he’s called home most of his life.</p>
<p>Turns out, after a year away, seeing Manhattan Castle fast approaching makes Davey incredibly emotional.</p>
<p>Not so emotional as when he realizes that Les and Charlie are waiting for them on the steps, though.</p>
<p>Charlie spots them first, whacking Les’s leg with his crutch to get his attention and then pointing toward their carriage. Les runs inside, leaving Charlie to greet them alone.</p>
<p>Race runs to him as soon as their carriage is stationary, lifting his little brother off of the ground with as much enthusiasm as he’d greeted Davey with a few months ago.</p>
<p>Davey catches up a moment later, wiping at his eyes. “Hey, Charlie.”</p>
<p>“Davey!” Charlie says brightly, throwing his arms around Davey as soon as his brother lets go.</p>
<p>And if Davey maybe clings a little tighter than he usually would to Charlie, breathing in the smells of home and Charlie’s favorite soap, that’s fine. He’s been gone a whole fucking year.</p>
<p>It turns out there’s something of a party waiting for them when Davey finally lets go of his brother-in-law and the three of them make their way inside. Everyone is waiting for them – for a definition of everyone that includes all of the Jacobses, all of the Manhattans, and all of the Conlons.</p>
<p>Race, who’s clearly been on a lifting people off their feet when he hugs them kick, does just that to his husband, and then kisses him soundly in front of their entire assembled family.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, drama queen,” says Spot. “I missed you, too, sweetness.”</p>
<p>Davey gets passed around from family member to family member, getting hugged and catching up and then, finally,<em> finally</em> finds himself standing in front of Jack.</p>
<p>“Hi,” says Jack.</p>
<p>“Hi,” says Davey.</p>
<p>And then he bursts into tears.</p>
<p>They’re happy tears, mostly. But they’re also exhausted tears, because he couldn’t sleep at all on the journey from his excitement to get home.</p>
<p>Jack pulls him into a gentle hug, rubbing little circles on his back. “You’re home, Davey-mine.”</p>
<p>“Fucking finally,” Davey says through his tears.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys?” Jack says, a little louder to address the group. “I think Davey’s fallin’ asleep on his feet, I think we oughtta call it a night.”</p>
<p>The others agree to this proposition, and everyone disperses to their own rooms.</p>
<p>Except, of course, for Davey.</p>
<p>“I’m not lettin’ you outta my sight, sweetheart,” says Jack, shaking his head when Davey tries to pull away down the corridor to the suite of rooms he shares with Sarah. “Kitty’n’I talked about it before you got home. She’s spendin’ the night with Sar-bear, you’re comin’ with me. If you want to, I mean.”</p>
<p>Davey glances around, making sure there’s no one to see them. “Yeah, Jackie-mine. I’d like that a lot.” He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Jack’s lips. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Davey-mine,” says Jack. He squeezes Davey tighter against his side. “Don’t ever go away like that again.”</p>
<p>“No promises, dearest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>